The Curse of the Fortune Cookie (Remake)
by Amachar928
Summary: Dora walks into a Chinese Restaurant to eat. When she gets a fortune cookie, she finds something unexpected, and then gets the ultimate scare of her life.


**Note:** This story was originally published in my DeviantART Journal. If you want to see the remake there, then go to my DeviantART Page in my profile.

One night, Dora went into a Chinese restaurant because she was hungry. She entered the restaurant and asked the cook to order her fired rice and rib tips. She sat at a table near the window and pondered about her adventures. When she heard the cook say "Order 96, Order 96!" she went up and walked to the counter to get her meal. The meal came with a fortune cookie. She went back to her table near her window and began to consume her meal. When she was finished with her meal, she began to open the fortune cookie. When she opened it, she read the message that is inside the fortune cookie.

The message said "You are in danger. You must leave town immediately, or else terrible things will happen." Dora laughed. She didn't believe in what the message in the fortune cookie said. Then, she flipped the message of the fortune cookie and it revealed four letters in large text that took up the entire paper that said **DORA**. Dora became shocked. She had never seen a fortune cookie message that is so strange and threatening. It felt like that someone or something is trying to get her.

Dora got up and exited the restaurant. Then, the lights started to flicker, and the breeze began to feel much cooler. Windows were beginning to shut close and open randomly, creating banging noises. "It can't be..." said a worried Dora. Then, a loud scream pierced through the street. This sound made Dora jump to her knees and dart back to her house, feeling concerned about what will happen next.

When Dora reached the door of her house, she found a note attached to her door. It said in big bold letters, **"DORA. YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. I AM EVERYWHERE. THE SHADOW IS LIKE A DAGGER WAITING TO STRIKE AT THE VERY MOMENT. SUFFER ALL YOU WANT."** Dora opened the door and saw her pictures on the floor, the glass shards broken. Someone must have broken into her house. Dora locked the door and turned on the light. Everywhere she looked there was a huge mess. Sofas are scratched open, and the floor is tainted with blood.

While Dora is inspecting her house for any clues to who is the one trying to stalk her, the phone rang. Dora walked towards the phone, picked it up, and answered it. "Hello? Who are you?" "Oh Dora, sweet, sweet Dora. I like this show so far." "But who are you?" "Me? I am **YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.** " (Laughs) Dora leaped in terror. She called the police. "Hello, 911. What is your call?" "I am being stalked by an unknown stranger. I need help." "Explain why you need help." "I got this fortune cookie while I was eating at a Chinese Restaurant earlier. It tells me that I must leave town or else-" "Sorry madam, I cannot help you." Dora felt betrayed. The police did not believe her story about the fortune cookie and its horrific message. The only solution for Dora is to flee town and find refuge somewhere. She began to pack her things and leave, just as the fortune cookie warned her to do earlier.

A year had passed by, and Dora is staying at an unknown town. She decides to get a job as a detective and find out who is responsible for the horrific scene a year back. She went between the two towns and found evidence. Then, she learned that the contents of the cookie is made in a plant somewhere in another town. She contacted the company about the cookie, and a week later, she arrived at the plant. She looked at the machinery and found out that someone had messed with the message machine. She found the fingerprints on the keyboard and realized that three people did it. The culprits are Barney the Dinosaur, Arthur Reed, and his sister D.W.

The police later captured the three suspects and found out that they were pranking her as a plan. The CCTV footage in the factory showed that in the middle of the night, Barney gave Arthur and D.W. access to the factory via the back door. They went through the factory and went inside the manager's office. From there, Barney managed to take the key that unlocks the message machine and pass it to D.W., who opened the hatch up in favor. Arthur typed while Barney whispered into his ear the message that was for Dora. Then, the message machine printed the message and used print stamps on the back which said her name. Then, they made one fortune cookie and inserted the message, and then they exited the factory. Outside the factory, the trio entered into a car and drove off. In another CCTV footage, the car that the trio were riding in stopped at a back alley near the Chinese restaurant. Barney came out and knocked on the back door of the restaurant. There, the chef came out, and Barney handed him over the cookie which is wrapped in paper, which in turn was a note. The Police also captured the chef for his involvement in the plot too, but he was released after he confessed that he did not know these people.

After that, the three suspects were guilty of pranking Dora. Barney is taken to jail, and never seen again. Arthur and D.W. were sent home, with a call to their parents about their actions in the plot. The manager heard about this and fired Barney for letting two children (Arthur and D.W.) inside the factory at night. And as for Arthur and D.W., they were faced with contempt from their parents for befriending a stranger and also entering a place where children are unauthorized to be in. They were later put on watch by a strict nanny until they are eighteen years of age.

As for Dora, she is glad and happy. After a year and a night of horror, things went back to normal. Dora returned to her home, where she found it all tidied up. On the kitchen table, she found a note. It said "Dear Dora, we are sorry for scaring you and pranking you in the first place. We also damaged your house and messed up everything in this town for effects. As a token of apology, we cleaned up your house. We will leave you alone and never prank you again. From Barney, Arthur, and D.W." Dora makes a cup of tea for herself and drank happily in peace.

 **Like, comment, fav, and** follow!


End file.
